Red Like Cherries
by Rimunia
Summary: With the unexpected summoning of Blake and Yang to the desolate inner city streets of Vale on a multiple night mission the two remaining members of team RWBY must find unique ways of passing the time until their faithful return. Weiss X Ruby (Pink) highly explicit.
1. Chapter 1: Sumptuous Discovery

"Make sure the door's locked you hapless little dunce" Weiss exclaimed vigorously as Ruby coarsely entered the room trying to be as adynamic as humanly possible.

"Walk quieter will you, or do you want stochastic strangers you've never even met to hear us?."

"Well maybe if some random stranger would stop raising her voice for no good reason we wouldn't have to worry about that in the first place...huh!"

Ruby shrieked in response her voice raising with each and every word much to Weiss's chagrin, Ruby hurried and locked the door effectively cutting the snow haired heiress off before she could give word to another of her patronising sardonic anecdotes

The quiet didn't last long as though Ruby had done precisely as her team-mate had requested the scathing tongue of stone couldn't be obstructed.

" You actually had me believing that you couldn't possibly be any more incessant, oh how wrong i was, i was so, so wrong"

Blake and Yang had taken an assignment from Professor Ozpin that took the pair far away into the murky city streets of Vale. Some shady characters had been stirring trouble and Goodwitch had thought it a fair entry level mission into the life of a true huntress leaving Weiss and Ruby standing idle having to find more shall we say unique ways to pass the time.

Weiss Schnee the lawful heiress to a luminous dust fortune was laying sprawled out on her bed the

lower bed of the left sided bunk beds.

With the door closed and sealed tightly Ruby waltzed into the room slowly coming to a stop mere inches from her bed. Ruby scanned Weiss's dainty elegant body with her eyes taking in her white hair and blanched skin the cold complexion complimented her personality faultlessly.

Those glistening silver eyes that lingered on her sensual uncovered skin caught Weiss's attention with haste. "Hurry up you simple minded dolt, be quick about it or I'm leaving" Weiss warned in a commanding tone.

Though her time at beacon had been short little Ruby Rose could no longer deny the ghostly charms of her distinguished cold as ice team mate, ever since the day of initiation in the midst of that suffocating death trap

colloquially called "The Emerald Forrest" where morbid death was dancing just behind every corner. Perhaps they were pulled together by fate's delicious sense of irony Wether that or just the by product of an

extraordinarily happy coincidence Ruby had found herself ensnared by the woeful gaze of a callous, distant and intriguing partner.

" You know for a person who's only convertible talent is being quick on her feet you're moving awfully slow today aren't you?"

Weiss snapped in utmost impatience clearly tiring of Ruby's time wasting behaviour, without making so little as a sound Ruby slumped down at the very end of Weiss's bed and began fiddling with her thumbs playfully.

"Hey Weiss i know we've had long boring conversations about this like yesterday and stuff... but i need to know are you really sure you want to do this, like really...really sure?"

Ruby's typical jaunty disposition and gargantuan booming voice which borders on the term noise pollution more often then not had ceased and given way to a nervous yet unmistakably gentle whisper.

Weiss leaned forward placing her left hand under Ruby's chin forcefully turning her head to the right so that the pair were mere inches from each others faces.

"I wouldn't be here if i wasn't you idiot"

Said Weiss with an unsettlingly soothing and reassuring tone, Ruby could feel her petite heart begin to race faster and faster. No longer could she contain nor resist these pulsating cravings for her peer that gnawed inside her, the searing flames of her elephantine lust burned taller and deeper then a thousand dazzling suns. Giving into her ceaseless temptations Ruby leapt towards Weiss knocking her onto her back and pinning her to the bed in the process.

Weiss grunted in response to the abrupt unexpected assault from out of blue throwing all restraint out the window Ruby forced her tongue into the soft wet orifice called a mouth and down her dainty slender throat, in a somewhat out of character response, Weiss remained deathly quiet taking in this gorgeous moment.

In spite of the feeling of unscrupulous confliction that washed over her mind letting one student partner force herself upon her in such a uncouth fashion was nothing short of abhorrent and sinful.

Ruby slowly pulled her cherry red tongue from Weiss's moistening mouth leaving a lengthy thick trail of saliva in the process. Weiss allowed a shallow sigh to abscond from her immaculate and formerly unsullied lips, said

lips were uncharacteristically warm and the texture was rough yet benign and outstandingly pleasing to the touch. Those silver piercing eyes observed every aspect of that limpid ashen body. Ruby lent down pressing her luscious lips against Weiss once more.

The two first years embraced in this most sensual moment whole heartedly allowing negative thoughts and strict inhibitions to all but slip away, the squishing sound of lip's filled the room as the passionately making out

intensified considerably. They moaned softly in unison though audible the noise of kissing muffled and distorted the sound. Weiss lovingly wrapped her delicate arms round Ruby's waist and allowed her companion to take the helm.

Her scrumptious carmine tong ploughed deeper vividly twirling and dancing as it explored every last toothsome cranny of that addictive sodden recess, relishing in the sheer bliss and ecstasy of the benevolent embrace. The soft moaning continued to rise and fall with every ephemeral second that those glorious set of gallant lips longed to press together.

A visceral sensation of irresistible jubilant elation washed over them,as once impassioned flames of their make out session wasted to little more then an arid undistinguished ember. The pair paused and rested for an instant before proceeding to the next phase of their sinful routine.

Ruby re-positioned herself on top of Weiss perching herself just below the prideful heiresses creamy flat stomach.

"So..what should I do with you now?"

Ruby remarked inquisitively with a little less then subtle hint of sordid intent, as a sardonic smirk form ear to ear illuminated her unstrained infantile face. In sheer silence Ruby nonchalantly began to remove the first layer of Weiss's elegant high-priced clothing.

Exercising a moderate amount of force little red was successful in the quick removal of the uppermost garment that concealed her potential soul mates lavish livid appearance. Her torso was all the more exposed as she layed in her pristine designer bra that predictably enough were to white, white as the sullen snow's of winter.

Weiss's breasts which were far easier to access in this state were surprisingly immodest and petite, yet lissom and curvaceous enough to enjoy toying with. A cherry blush emerged on Weiss's face in punctual response to the excessive amount of attention her pair were receiving, said blush was unmissable due to the brazen contrast between it and her colourless complexion.

" Don't stare at them like that...half-wit, it...it's...beyond embarrassing..."

Weiss speedily turned her head to the side and closed her eyes and began nipping hard on her lower lip, all of this in vein attempt to erase the suffocating sense of embarrassment at being so consentingly exposed.

Ruby lowered her head slouching her shoulders in the process, Weiss continued to bite at her lip harder and harder as her cherry-red blush slowly seemed to dissolve albeit a bit. Then without readying like an angelic ray of enigmatic light a remnant of brilliance waltzed into her ordinarily devoid brain.

"So we're feeling a little embarrassed are we?"

Weiss ceased nibbling her lower lip asunder and turned her head gently in the direction of Ruby who's glowering expression had wavered in place of exuberant mirth. Utilising her superior speed to the utmost Ruby leapt off the bed and nimbly landed before the wooden dorm room door.

"Now then Weiss, close your peepers and don't open them even a fraction till I give the okay, got it"

Weiss bolted upright with a look of frighting disarray at the perplexing actions Ruby was displaying

taking in a sizable collective of air through inhaling, after she spoke as softly yet loudly as the narrowing limitations of circumstance would permit.

"And just what do you think you're doing Ruby? Honestly...leaving me here half unclothed like this it's nothing short of unpalatable"

Said Weiss in a somewhat condescending tone as opposed to her usual snide and insensitive demeanour, the demeanour she so ordinarily enjoyed placing on full display. Her cold eyes gazed upon Ruby ready and waiting to see what the peculiar girl would do next.

Ruby hurled Weiss a snickering leer confirming her suspicions that the girl was indeed scheming up a storm, placing both her hands steadfastly upon her narrow slender hips Ruby waited with a rather surprising degree of patience as graceless quiet poured into the room.

"Look could you please just humour me for three seconds"

Reluctantly giving into to the climbing sense of pressure that Ruby so casually applied to her Weiss tardily sealed her eyes and paused biding for the time when next she was allowed the privilege of vision once more.

"Oh so this is what it feels like to be you Ruby, tough life you've got here" the achromatic haired heiress snorted with a deadpan snicker. The sound of rustling and rummaging filled the almost noiseless dormitory room.

"Alrighty then Weiss, you can open up your eyes now"

Ruby spoke in a bashful tone though trace amounts of her usual spirited self-assurance still resonating in her puerile voice., as Weiss allowed her fine pale eyes to unlock efficiently they were greeted by a most engrossing spectacle.

For there at the entrance of the room stood her team mate and unheralded comrade, the charming Ruby Rose wholly and utterly naked. Her lilliputian body and ashen skin altogether exposed.

Perchance it was the sudden event or mayhap the gorgeous nature of her partners figure was to blame, but inexplicably the incapacitating anxiety that troubled her seamlessly vanished.

And in this fleeting and increasingly rare moments of sublime serenity Weiss thought herself for just a fraction of a moment, that her night would at long last be a good night.

"You're squandering valuable time you realise, haste up and get over here already"

Weiss said with an elongated grin smeared across her colourless lips as she gazed yearningly towards her beloved mate, no longer able to restrain her overpowering sentiments her emotive roadblock had ruptured and she too found her self perfectly exposed.


	2. Chapter 2: Penance and Pleasure

Rustling around in a half hearted attempt to free herself proved to be ultimately futile and much to her chagrin she

relented once more, what in heavens was the stupid plotting, did she even want to know in the first place?.

"You're going to lick my little pussy as punishment"

Ruby decreed in a prompt and overbearing fashion, yet with the cutest voice she could muster, a sensation of appalling consternation surged violently through her flustered body. Scrambling to formulate a response but only managing to unleash a slew of gargled gibberish in the process. Weiss spoke frantically to halt Ruby's advances if only for a second.

"Wait please no, that sounds perfectly revolting, you can't be serious..you're not serious..right?"

Bearing the sign of an triumphant grin Ruby moved her left hand down towards her smooth hairless vagina and stroked the very tip caressing it lightly and with the utmost care. Allowing the pettiest of moans to escape her mouth

"You best believe I am Weiss, You know what they say an eye for an eye and all that jazz"

Pausing inexplicably as if being struck by some sort of inspirational epiphany the trickster smile Ruby bore grew wider still, the depths of perversion that swelled within this seemingly innocent school girls head was by all appearances beyond boundless.

"Though before your punishment, I would like to try something a little different"

"Now you just stay right were you are, don't you move an inch Weiss"

Spreading the pinkish lips of her succulent vagina Ruby inserted as many fingers as possible and began fingering herself ferociously. This carried on for roughly seventeen seconds with Ruby finally removing her hand from deep in side herself with a minor utterance of pleasure.

The submerged fingers were drenched and dripping in her vaginal fluids and glistened dazzlingly, permitting her gaze to linger upon them proudly Ruby smiled like the moron she is once more.

"Are you ready for your penalty, Weiss?"

Before she could open her mouth to offer reply Ruby attacked rubbing her juice covered fingers all along Weiss's face,cheeks, forehead and lips. "Wha...what are you doing?" She asked precisely aware of the devious events taking place.

The fierce assault went on with Ruby making certain to spread her juices every place manageable Weiss merely remained still testing the limits of her endurance. It wasn't to terrible a penalty she mused to herself.

The pallid clear juice trickled slowly down the length of her forehead landing upon the narrow tip nose and in time found it's way to her uppermost lip and finally inside her mouth, she found the taste lacking and in her own opinion most undesirable in nature.

" You're quite pleased by yourself aren't you. Feeling better now that the bad girl's been punished?" Weiss enquired patronisingly but still with a hint of genuine curiosity.

"Nope!, this punishment is so far from other, now open your mouth and stick your tongue out"

Accepting her domination by submitting to her whims Weiss opened her gaping jaw and with a flicker of reluctance poked her tongue as far out as her mouth would allow. Ruby inserted her finger far inside her the opening of her sleek bald vagina again revolving from side to side vigorously.

The lips of her vagina squished as she casually extracted the finger she so lovingly inserted, a large thick and shining clump of vaginal juice coated the entirety of her finger from the tip to the base.

Extending it over Weiss's unprotected tongue and with a little shake forced a slimy stream of the fluid to dangle and fell touching freely touching the surface her cerise tongue. The vile substance crawled the length of her tongue and danced inelegantly down her mouth hole.

A flustering sense of arousal came forth and easily overpowered her frail attempt at resistance, dirty though she may have felt it was a clean consenting dirty, one that didn't bother her in the least.

" What's with the smile Weiss, don't tell me you secretly like being punished like this" Ruby remarked joyously. "Don't go getting to far ahead of yourself, you... dunce" said Weiss her voice descending to a soft gentle whisper.

The pair shared a tender smile as equals before Ruby lovingly returned to her domineering role commanding Weiss to see her penalty through to the toothsome ending.

Inching closer she precisely repositioned herself so that the moist pussy rested inches above the mouth of her willing victim, dripping wet and dying to be pleasured.

Ruby aggressively forced her fingers inside Weiss's mouth and pulling her tongue out by hand placed it on the surface of her lush pussy.

"Don't hold back go ahead, Eat my pussy!"

Weiss proving her submission commenced the licking and started eating with a ferocious wildness she'd never shown before, Ruby tried desperately to maintain her cold as ice disposition and commanding presence but to no avail, these feelings were far to much, she had found herself amidst a whirlwind of blissful ecstasy.

Pushing onward faster and harder by the second Weiss drove her tongue ever deeper inside Ruby's wet pussy the intensity level had not declined by the slightest. The gratifying moans of Ruby grew longer and louder as the moments ticked past.

Though the taste was challenging to describe in words the phrase salty yet sweet sprang to mind, what a baffling contradiction indeed. It brought her lover pleasure so the unappealing taste was a mute point.

"Oh! God yes, just like that, Weiss...keep...going...please"

Ruby exclaimed passionately discarding all inclination towards being quiet aside revelling in the glorious nirvana of the most divine moment either had ever experienced, this was unsurprisingly the first intimate encounter either of them have ever personally partaken.

Stricken with unparalleled exhaustion Weiss lowered her head landing gently on her fluffy pristine pillow, her face was utterly covered by Ruby's sparkling pussy juice. Weiss stared fondly locking her gaze firmly onto those silver lustrous eyes.

"Satisfied now? you devious little wretch"

Ruby chuckled hectically before shaking her head from side to side whilst readjusting her bodily position, she sat kneeling her arms placed either side of her victims neck providing stability and support as she leaned in closer still her face just an inch or two above that of her partners.

"No, not quiet..."

Sticking her own tongue out and running it along the length of her partners cheeks and forehead she lapped up and consumed every last drop of her juices and merrily sent them travelling down her throat with blaring gulp.

"Mmm... Weiss flavour, my favourite flavour of all"

Blushing abundantly Weiss raised her right arm and covered her eyes with her hand hastily to avoid the extent of her embarrassment being put on full display, not wanting give Ruby further pleasure she asked her again.

"Content now, have I severed the time for my supposed crimes?"

Replicating the vocal shift Weiss masterfully executed a little while ago Ruby dropped her voice from gleefully authoritarian to a kind and warm whispering.

" I'd say so, what do you feel like now Weiss?"

The reigns of power being carried over in such a nonchalant manner caught her off guard if only by a little, she pondered, mulling her options over being sure to take them all into consideration and account.

Weigh her choices rationally and after a greatly unnecessary amount of liberation the ashen skinned heiress opted for imitative retribution. "Hello, Weiss!...Weiss! Anyone at home in there?"

Speaking with a poignant mix of dominance and affinity Weiss decreed her own personal order deciding use this control to the utmost extent. "I want your tongue in my pussy, so...so much!"

Weiss began to pant heavily in anticipation, though her pale breasts were exposed her lower half was still very much covered, wasting no time the all to willing to oblige Ruby relieved Weiss of her constricting garments so that naught but her panties remained.

Contrary to the blue-blooded aura and sense of grace and poise she strived so excessively to maintain her panties were immensely childish, coloured white with blaring pink polka dots. As to be expected Ruby gained a great sense of amusement as they clashed superbly with her haughty and seemly demeanour.

Placing a hand upon either side she abstracted them and with a moderate amount of pressure scrunched the panties in to a small ball with her right hand throwing it over her back and onto the neat and otherwise uncluttered floor.

" I never had you pegged as the pink polka dot type, it's quite charming, really."

Tired of waiting Weiss yanked Ruby by the top of her head driving her hard into her dampening panties, "You like them huh?, here then why don't you have a closer look".

Ruby opened her mouth as wide as possible and began sucking through the white panties finding this beyond sensual a jolt a pleasure rippled through Weiss's body as she moaned in a state of peerless ecstasy.

Denying Weiss the courtesy of a warning Ruby pulled her panties down revealing her delicious pussy, in stark contrast to the hairless vagina of Ruby's Weiss was blessed with an abundance of pubic hair coloured an eye-popping shade of greyish white.

Gently she parted the lips of the hairy vagina and delved her tongue deep inside the fleshy pink interior lapping it with a ardent passion, tickling the clit teasing pitilessly, this caused Weiss to spiral down towards the depths of sexual nirvana closing her eyes as she dissolved into paradise.

"Oh god, Ruby! Tongue fuck me!, just like that!

The victorious aural assault continued as shivers of bliss rippled through her body, the moans grew longer, louder and intensified instant by instant, then without warning she moaned deeply, crying out in pure unfiltered elation. A joyous sensation surged through her entire being like lightning, her muscled tensed and relaxed, her eyes lit up with a white light and of a fraction of a second time slowed to grinding haul, hearing dulled to a faint distant roar and her vision blurred.

A potent mixture of pure pleasure and tremendous exhaustion overcame her as she ejaculated an intense burst of the thin white liquid bombarded Ruby's smearing it with the sticky fluid. Ruby sat up wiping the cum that lined her face onto her arm and gleefully licked it up swallowing with a satisfied gulp.

"Are we, are we...finished now...Ruby?"

Striking a reassuring face she shook her head gently once more indicating that the climax of this thrilling sexual encounter was still very much alive, hastily jumping from the bed to floor Ruby walked to a standard scholastic work desk opened the lower most door and removed a most peculiar object.

Turning around delightedly to reveal that she was holding a delicious strap on dildo coloured a dashing crimson darker then that of her hair, taking no time for subtly Ruby fastened the blackish straps of the dildo firmly into place and began stroking the shaft vigorously.

Weiss's body tensed her entire body constricting at the prospect of penetration, a myriad of thoughts whirled through her mind. Deciding against over thinking she struggled and in time stripped her mind smothering the imagined eclectic clustering of noise.

"Suck it, suck it now" Ruby ordered placing it's head an inch or so from those colourless pristine lips, opening her mouth as wide as possible Weiss inserted the end of the red dildo into her mouth and without pause started to suck savouring the first moment of the experience.


	3. Chapter 3: Convulsive Climax

Testing the waters of temptation she purged herself forcing the steamy saliva covered dildo deeper and deeper into the inside of her wet mouth, desiring more than anything to pleasure her romantic partner in anyway she could .

Grabbing the back of Weiss's head with powerful force, Ruby rigorously jerked Weiss's head upwards and downwards at varying speeds along the shaft. To coincide with this sublime sinful action Ruby began thrusting in a rather aggressive fashion.

No longer giving the slightest care in regards to secrecy or restriction the oral onrush intensified Ruby slipped in the occasional dirty talk when she could be bothered to do so.

"Yeah!, You like having my big throbbing imaginary dick in your mouth don't you"

On the other hand Weiss's moans enhanced significantly in both the areas of intensity and frequency, not ten seconds transpired without a sensual utterance escaping.

This sequence of events carried on for a good seven minutes or so before Ruby nonchalantly withdrew the saturated dildo from within her partners dampening mouth. Resulting in the spent Weiss panting heavily appearing to be stricken with fatigue.

"That...was...amazing..." Weiss mumbled amongst the intervals that came forth between her heavy thickening pants. Weiss's sudden shortness of breath allowed for a necessary though short lived period of rest.

Never had her body experienced such visceral and consuming sensations, though a little rough around the edges she welcomed it with opened arms none the less.

" I love you Ruby, so...so much"

Cupping her small hands around the her partners cheeks Ruby leaned in close softly placing her face against Weiss's. "I know, I love you more, princess"

Purred Ruby caressing the tip of the dildo with her fleecy hand and slender adolescent fingers patiently debating the many choices that lay before her. Then a most splendor filled resolution reared it's diamond covered head.

Weiss shifting roles relished the opportunity to seize a position of command paying no time to trifling matters like hesitation, reluctance or inhibition.

"Fuck me! I want you to fuck me, right here...right now, I want to feel that fanciful dick of yours all the way inside of me"

She spoke trying to avoid blushing in embarrassment at all costs. Wishing to do her utmost Ruby courteously obliged.

She excited the vagina playfully with the reddish head of the dildo causing Weiss to shamelessly beg and moan, wanting this to be as blissful as possible Ruby summoned a gargantuan glob of spit allowing it to fall upon the dildo providing any lubrication required.

" I'm entering you now, this may hurt but i'll be as gentle as I can"

" Forget kindness, Stop teasing me and fuck me senseless" Weiss snapped aggravated, Ruby kinked her neck and scowled as Weiss closed her eyes in giddy anticipation. Forcing the dildo inside the tight vagina was easier said then done as she was met with considerable resistance.

Weiss moaned and groaned in equal measure responding to the overwhelming mixture of divine pleasure and moderate pain that comes with ones first sexual encounter. Savagely the dildo had found its way inside her, this accompanied by an explosive burst of force that caused both to moan with shrieking pleasure.

Weiss lay motionless taking the visceral fresh sensation as she felt every delicate nuance as the dildo danced and writhed deep inside of her, every inch inwards and out were felt in impeccable detail.

For this was a moment of imperfect perfection dazzling and shimmering like garish starlight this moment was their moment to share, the two of them as one solitary entity entwined by the shackles of passion.

Ruby ploughed Weiss's drenched pussy with the dildo with craze enough to prompt the bed frame that encompassed them to splinter and creak a little, the pounding continued without end as Weiss wrapped her arms tightly around her partners back in effort to support and stabilize herself.

Utilizing her renowned expertise in speed to the utmost effect Ruby accelerated thrusting harder, faster and just a smidgen deeper each time, all this whilst still conforming to caution and restraint as to ensure no damage or displeasure fell over the one receiving.

It was most unseemly she thought, the exalted daughter of a proper and widely famed father and solitary heiress to the most famed and profitable dust conglomerate in the entirety of Vytal wholly naked, her refined legs spread wide and fucked into madness by her lesbian lover.

Sparks of thrilling electricity swirled around them in a spirited metaphoric spectacle of illustrious grandeur, time slowed as her pale progressively aroused body jerked in response to the unvarying overwhelming penetrative thrusts.

It wasn't beyond the realm of reasonable doubt to say that all the dorm may be informed as to the dirty happenings that were so inconspicuously happening under its storied roof.

Summoning all the power her small frame could muster she retreated removing the majority of the dildo leaving only the very tip of the head inserted. Then without warning she slammed it deep inside carrying all the pent up force right alongside it.

All of the dildo was now inserted inside her Weiss's entire body convulsed with pure ecstasy the sensation was beyond the scope of words, it defied common sense and logic. Nothing on earth should ever feel this pleasing.

Her heart began to pound quicker and quicker as her chest tightened like never before.

The poor little thing wanted so desperately to scream to the heavens though regardless of how she tried she found herself mute, unable to utter any vocalism period. Being fucked ragged was simple and impure exhilaration. it was gently harrowing, clumsy and a touch aggressive but above all it was affectionate and steamy.

Bracing her partner cautiously Ruby extracted the cum covered dildo from the inside of Weiss's soaking wet pussy. Weiss's eyes rolled backwards into her head as she breathed lightly her warn body recovering from the intense session of sexual discovery.

Using her high speed to great effect Ruby effortlessly unstrapped her a phallic accessory and proceeded to extend her tongue towards the copious amounts of cum that layered it's tip and shaft lapping it up with an eager cheer.

"Vanilla Weiss, my new favorite flavor" Ruby teased rascally, her eyes full of their usual optimistic energy, it was those silken silver eyes entrapped her icy heart. When they'd stumbled upon the doorstep of deaths door those eyes of silver were all that remained clear as crystal amongst her hazy remembrance of that day.

" You're despicable, you know that!, You...little...dolt." Weiss grumbled sorely in response. Placing the crimson strap on gently beside her lovers head Ruby claimed her previously discarded underwear returning them to their former position and like lightning had changed into her cheap juvenile pyjamas.

Ignoring the snide remark Ruby sauntered nervelessly towards the passably sized door placing her filthy hand on the metallic doorknob turning it just a little before pausing and standing still.

"I'm going to run along and freshen up a little bit, are you going to get dressed... you're planning on dressing yourself right?" Weiss raised her dainty light arm and waved gracelessly from side to side as if to hurry along Ruby's departure.

Catching on with a bolt of understanding Ruby sprinted to her partners beside lent down and delivered a long, loving and excessively wet kiss onto her exposed forehead. Weiss regressing to her typical self refused to bother with reacting to such a trivial affair and merely offered a half jaded jeer as an alternative.

Finding a bizarre contentment by this Ruby mounted Weiss straddling her slenderly muscular stomach, "Weiss?, Weiss! I need you to look at me right now!" Ruby growled with a resurgence of the masterful domineering presence she displayed prior

.

Submitting her to demands once more Weiss motioned her neck unhinged her eyes as wide as physically possible. Setting gaze into those warm eyes of silver was enough to melt even the highest wall of her icy dormant heart.

" I love you Weiss Schnee, not as the heiress to a vastly wealthy dust corporation or as a fluid combative member of team RWBY. I love you for the gorgeous, clever and milk drinking girl you are, Now if you'll excuse my hands are dirty and no one like dirty hand's so i'll take my leave now"

Not a moment later Ruby had dashed hurriedly out the door leaving the ragged and fucked Weiss alone with the room all to herself, numberless contrasting thoughts surged through her mind, the relief of mutuality regarding the flourishing love they shared and the intimacy of the experience.

"I love you more, Ruby" Weiss murmured in a softened tone as she gave into the irresistible sense of tiredness that had overrun her cottony body, renouncing control and falling into the infinite depths of a shallow slumberous embrace. Still naked, unclothed and yet not a single care to give, for her most profound desire had seen fruition she and Ruby Rose were officially a couple.

Knowing full well the arduous challenges that might await them along the winding path of life, scorn and rejection from her peers, instructors and worst of all the potential disdain of their fellow team mates. She also knew full well the disgust this truth would incite from her decorous image oriented father, the price of her love would surely see her denounced as heir apparent. This bothered her least as she had already chosen to walk the precarious path of a huntress.

At that precise moment she was surely willing to discard it all, her image, her linage, the future fortune that was her birth right. All of it so long as she could remain with her, so long as she could gaze into those silver eyes everything seemed to concern her just a smidgen less than before.

Weiss Schnee could rest easy regardless of what the hallowing future may scheme, the vibrant love they nourished in the heart of each other was all the comfort they required to survive.

Even the prospect of an unlocked door and unwanted entrants instilled no fright, nor anxiety. So strong was the newly forged trust she placed in her team mate. Ruby Rose the immature weapon crazed dullard of beacon academy and the women she cherished like none other.


End file.
